


At The Edge of a Blade

by awerewolf



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Clothed Sex, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: “You fight well,” He admitted. “But you have not claimed victory yet.” His blade sizzled closer to her side.She shifted on top of him but kept her hand steady and never gave him an inch. “Is that why you’re hard?”
Relationships: Sandayu Oda/Female V
Comments: 22
Kudos: 268





	1. Play it Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На краю клинка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996466) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)



Takemura buzzed worriedly in V’s ear every moment of the parade.

“The next sniper is nearby; do you see him?”

“I heard struggling. Are you alright?”

“Are you making any progress, V?”

“I’m fine, Goro.” V assured him. “I’m gonna get that netrunner for you. Just don’t break your ankles hopping on that float or something.”

She heard him chuckle. “I will be fine. Please keep me updated.”

 _What a mother hen._ Johnny didn’t bother to phase into her vision. _If he didn’t think you were capable, maybe he shouldn’t have sent you along._

“I think it’s more that this plan hinges entirely on my success. If I fuck this up, Goro will get shot in the head by some Arasaka foot soldier.”

_Maybe he wants you to fuck up. Then he can drag your corpse in front of Yorinobu for a pat on the head._

“Just shut up, Johnny.”

_Whatever. Just don’t blame me if-_

**RELIC MALFUNCTION DETECTED!**

A lance of pain rushed through the side of her head and she stumbled. She took a deep, shuddering breath and fought the wave of nausea coming over her. Johnny had disappeared. She wasn’t sure if the malfunction had made him fuck off or if he had felt the pain too. She swallowed hard, leaning against the wall for only a moment.

“V!” Takemura’s voice buzzed in her ear. “Quickly, the netrunner! She has her sights on me, please tell me you are close!”

V lurched forward, rushing into the next room. The runner was there, close to the windows. Wires spun out from her like a spiderweb. Runners could be formidable, but their weakness lay here—in their bodies. V gripped the wire on the back of the woman’s neck, tearing it out.

The moment she dropped the cable, a red flash entered the corner of her eye. He was masked and armored like he was going to war, but she recognized him anyway. She barely had time to react before he zipped forward. She felt the heat of his mantis blade just narrowly avoiding her face as she stepped backward.

The line to Takemura fizzled in her ear, ending the call.

“Look what we have here.” His voice was warped by his helmet. A holographic mask overlaid his face, a bright red oni the same shade as his mantis blades. “I warned you not to come.”

He lunged toward her again, slashing out with his blades. She rolled away quickly. The smell of burning hair followed her and her hand went to her head. A little singed, but not actively on fire.

She looked back to Oda. He circled her; the blades outstretched. “Where is Takemura? To afraid to face me because he knows his apprentice has surpassed him?”

V released her own mantis blades. She looked down at them. How fitting to have electrical damage. “How about you stop worrying about Takemura and worry about me instead?”

“I won’t bother.” Oda hissed. “You are hardly a challenge.”

He was fast, lashing out with the red-hot blades and waiting for them to connect. But she was fast too. She slashed at him, one blade barely connecting with the arm of his coat. This seemed to enrage him further. He swept out with his leg, causing her to stumble. His next blow cut across her thigh.

“Fuck!” She cried out, jumping away.

He stood back a moment, watching. “You are a fool to have come. Even more of a fool to think you can fight me.”

“What, you want me to just lay down and take it?” She snarled, before rushing him.

Their blades struck together with a _clang_. They pushed against each other, the energy of their weapons crackling between them. She took a deep breath and pushed toward him hard, causing him to stumble back. She took the opportunity to swipe with her blade and his visor cracked under the blow.

Glass flew out and he grabbed his face. She could see his shocked look at her from between his fingers. Then his mouth twisted into a scowl.

“You bitch!” He reached behind himself, pulling out a gun. “死ぬ _Die!_ ”

She barely had time to stumble back and find cover as small missiles shot out from the gun. They battered the container around her, filling the air with the smell of gunpowder. The blasts stopped and she paused for a moment, listening. The ring of her ears blocked the sound of his feet as he jumped over the container, the mantis blades connecting with her skin.

She cried out, pulling away. He swung again and again. It took all of her focus and energy just to dodge his attacks. She couldn’t help but wonder what Takemura fought like, if this was the apprentice he claimed he could still best.

She extended her own blades, blocking the upcoming blows and redirecting the force outward. He just wasn’t stopping. Fuck, she didn’t have time for this.

She purposefully took too large of a step back, waiting for him to try to take advantage of the opening. She slid down and under him as he struck outwards, her feet slamming into his legs. She rolled out of the way as he fell, striking out with her own blade.

Her mantis blade seared through his armor, slicing across his back. He arched away from the blow with a yell and rolled over, bringing his arms up to block it. She swung again and their mantis blades tangled together. They both yanked hard to free themselves.

A loud metal crunch sounded as their blades were ripped from their arms, leaving each with only one left. V did not hear Oda’s howl of pain over her own. She clutched at her arm, desperately trying to get what plates were left to slide back into place.

To her shock, he recovered faster than she did. He swung his only remaining blade at her, slicing through her shirt and scratching her belly. He panted, pain and rage written over his face.

“We will end this quickly, whore.”

He surged forward, sweeping out with his arm. She ducked, slipping under and away. Her fingers found the remains of her detached mantis blade and she held it at him like a short spear.

He stalked toward her, his single mantis blade glowing menacingly. “Are you frightened?”

“No,” She gritted her teeth. “Just pissed off.”

He smirked. “Good.”

He lunged again and she blocked him with her remaining blade, taking her makeshift spear and jabbing towards his torso. He jumped away, spinning to swing at her from the side. Her spear came up again, blocking him as she swung out with the attached blade.

He jumped, landing behind her to surge forward. She ducked just as his blade soared over her head and swung herself around. Her leg connected hard at his hip and he fell. She climbed on top of him, fingers clutching hard at the detached blade she held to his throat. His mantis blade sizzled near her side, poised to strike.

The only noise in the room was their heavy breaths and the muffled sounds of the noise from outside. She pushed the blade forward slightly, letting it prick the bottom of his helmet.

“Take that stupid mask off.”

She could see his smirk through the damaged glass. He reached up with his free hand, tugging it off. His hair flopped out and he looked up at her.

“Good,” She poked his chin with the blade. “I much prefer to look a man in the eyes before I kill him.”

“You fight well,” He admitted. “But you have not claimed victory yet.” His blade sizzled closer to her side.

She shifted on top of him but kept her hand steady and never gave him an inch. “Is that why you’re hard?”

He froze, pale eyes blinking up at her. “What?”

“You’ve got a raging hard on, you sick fuck.” V shifted her weight back, her ass settling into his groin. His throat moved as he swallowed hard. “I can’t help but wonder what part of this you’re getting off to. Is it the fighting, or getting your ass kicked?”

“Silence!” He shifted like he was going to try something, and she lowered the tip of the blade to his throat. It poked the skin but didn’t break through. “Hold your tongue, disgusting little thief.”

“Oh?” She ground back into his pelvis and he shuddered, blinking hard. The hot crackle of the mantis blade never left her side. “Is that what’s got you so worked up? This disgusting little thief has got you on your back?”

He said nothing, only scowling at her words. She settled back against him, feeling his cock throb against the inside of her thigh. She smirked.

“Maybe I’ll be merciful.” She leaned forward and he flinched, the blade he had at her side ready to strike. Her free hand moved down between her legs to rub him through his pants. He hissed, legs twitching beneath her. “What do you think?”

He stayed silent for a long moment. Her fingers explored him through his trousers, drifting up until she found the head of his cock. When she did, he grunted. His eyebrows drew together. His free hand came up, grabbing the wrist that held the damaged blade.

“Our fight will continue later,” He hissed. She heard his mantis blade retract back into his arm and she placed the blade aside. She leaned forward as he sat up, lips finding his.

It was not kind. He clutched at the back of her head, tugging her hair at the root, while she bit and sucked at his lips. He exhaled into her mouth, his hand running down her thigh. Her fingers pulled his belt loose and undid his trousers. When her bare hand gripped him, he choked, and his eyes slid closed.

She stroked him hard and quick. Precum dribbled from the head and she spread it along his shaft. She looked down at him, grinning. “You’re sensitive. Never done anything like this before?”

His eyes shot open. “Shut up.”

She smirked, her hand retreating him his pants. “Here,” She took his hands and slid them under her shirt until they reached her breasts.

He took the initiative, hands kneading at her a bit too hard. “No underwear?”

“Nope.” She took one of his hands and guided it to the waistband of her trousers. “I usually don’t wear them. It’s not like I came here expecting to get fucked—not in the traditional sense at least.”

His fingers fumbled clumsily against her, so she guided him. Or she tried to. The angle was awkward with them both still fully dressed and her on top of him. Frustrated, she relented. She rolled on to her side next to him.

He pushed her guiding hand away, plunging a finger into her. She exhaled hard and looked over at him. He stared down at where his hand disappeared into her pants, focused on his task. Another finger joined that one, pumping in and out until they reached the edge of his fingerless glove. She reached over, stroking his erection again.

His hips bucked forward into her hand and he pulled his fingers out of her. He sat up quickly, a stern hand on her shoulder keeping her on the ground. He yanked her pants down a bit and gripped his cock, running it over her folds.

He grunted, his hand coming down next to her head to steady himself. She reached down, guiding him inside her. He pushed in with one clean stroke.

A strangled breath burst out of his throat and he looked down at her.

“This changes nothing.” He pulled out and thrusted back in. “I will kill you without hesitation if you threaten her safety.” She reached down as he pumped into her, pulling her pants the rest of the way off. She swung her leg around him, pulling him close.

His fingers came up to grip her jaw, squeezing hard. “W-Whore. Does Takemura take you like this?” He pushed into her hard, their hips grinding together. “Or has he gotten too old to fuck properly?”

“You’re the one who was so eager to stick your cock in me.” She countered.

His fingers dug into her chin. “I should’ve stuck my cock in your smart mouth instead.”

She rolled her hips forward into him and he shuddered. His head dropped down, his hair falling over his face. She ran her hands over the bare skin around his hips, the only piece of his skin she could see aside from his face. She scratched at him with her fingernails, pulling him into her. She freed one hand to circle at her clit. She writhed under him at the sensation.

“Yes, yes…” He grunted, he pushed her legs up further and fucked her deeper. She whimpered at the sensation.

She squeezed his hip hard as she came, almost shouting at the sensation. His fingers gripped the ground next to her, struggling to maintain his composure while her walls squeezed him. She reached up and grabbed his face. He blinked with surprise as she pulled him down for a kiss, yanking hard at his hair.

His hips stuttered and he shouted into her mouth, spilling within her. One of her hands kept his hair gripped tightly, the other went to the ground next to them, searching.

He thrust into her a few more times, breathing heavy into her mouth. Her hand found his discarded helmet and gripped it hard. She swung her arm around and it connected with the side of his head.

He fell to the side, unconscious but alive.

V stood on wobbling legs, pulling on her pants, and righting her clothes. She was even polite enough to tuck Oda’s cock back into his pants and zip him up. It would spare him further embarrassment when his associates found him knocked out cold.

Her phone buzzed, her UI indicating many missed calls. She answered.

“V!” Takemura sounded out of breath. “You are alive. I thought you had been killed for certain.”

“I ain’t so easy to kill.” She stepped past the dead netrunner.

“That is true,” Takemura admitted, and then hesitated. “And Oda? Is he alive?”

She glanced back at him. Blood trickled down his temple from where the remaining glass on his helmet had been slammed against his skin. “He’s alive.”

Goro let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, V. He may be arrogant and foolish, but he does not deserve to die. I will remember this kindness.”

V approached the security terminal, pulling the link out from her wrist. “Yeah, I hope Oda remembers it too. Now, are you ready to talk to Hanako?”


	2. Totalimmortal

Hanako stepped to the head of the table during the Arasaka board meeting. V was instructed not to speak until Hanako called upon her, so she stood between Takemura and Oda while the corpos bickered amongst themselves.

A surge of pain ran up V’s spine and she pulled some blockers from her pocket, tossing them in her mouth like candy. The last thing she needed was Johnny fuckin’ Silverhand to make his grand entrance.

“V.”

Both Goro and V’s heads snapped to the low sound of Oda’s voice. He kept his eyes trained on Hanako as he spoke.

“I would fight you again.” He kept his voice low, as to not interrupt the meeting. “This time, I will not fall prey to your dirty tricks. I _will_ best you, and I will-“

“Now is not the time for this.” Goro interrupted, giving his apprentice a pointed look.

“Yes, of course.” Oda relented. His eyes turned to V. “After this business is finished, then.”

“Sure.” V agreed. She could feel the effects of the blockers trickling over her. The effects weren’t lasting nearly as long as they used to. She would have to down more pills in an hour, and that’s hoping they stayed down.

Oda nodded. “Do not forget.”

“Yeah, well, forgive me if I do.” She replied. “Got a lot on my plate.”

“Then I will remind you-“

“Please.” Takemura gritted his teeth. “Be silent.”

Oda glanced at V out of the corners of his eyes, smirking. V rolled her eyes. She could almost smell the arrogance wafting off him. It was almost off-putting. Almost.

Not long after, she was stepping onto an elevator with Takemura, preparing to fight their way to capture Yorinobu. Oda stood close to Hanako, as always. As she stepped on, he called out.

“Do not die before our rematch.”

The doors closed and the lift went up. Goro gave her a strange look.

“You have made quite the impression on Oda. I am unsure whether it is a good one or a bad one.”

V bit nervously at her cuticles as she watched the numbers climb on the elevator. “Probably because I drug him around by his dick in our last fight.”

Goro raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Was his defeat really so crushing?”

V fought a grin. “Yeah, it was pretty bad. He was so fucked.”

Takemura turned away, lost in thought. He did not seem to catch her double-entendre and she struggled to hold in the laughter at her own joke.

The upper floors were littered with Yorinobu’s men, and at the end of them, Adam Smasher.

The cyborg was like a walking fortress and defeating him wasn’t easy. If Goro hadn’t been there, V wasn’t sure she could’ve taken him down by herself in the state she was in. In fact, Goro seemed to hardly break a sweat over the fight. It further fueled V’s curiosity as to what Goro looked like at the top of his game. Her fight with his apprentice and now with Smasher had taught her that Goro was a force to be reckoned with. He had not gained his position of Saburo Arasaka’s bodyguard through loyalty alone.

Over an hour later, she was dabbing blood from her nose while Hellman stood nearby, digging through a fridge full of vials.

“You will be sent to the Arasaka Orbital Station tomorrow for your treatment.” He pulled out a vial of medication, giving it a little shake. “For tonight, however, this medication should ease your symptoms. If beta blockers were able to ease it before, then this should do the trick.” She hardly felt the syringe poke into her arm. She leaned back in her chair, breathing steadily, and trying to calm herself.

“In the event that it does not, you have been outfitted with a tracker.” He pointed to the device now secured to her wrist. “The tracker is also equipped with an electrical pulse. So if you start, say, making threats about blowing up the tower, the electrical pulse will essentially shock you into a stupor. If you can hear me, Johnny, that is for you.”

“He can’t.” V smirked. “But I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

“Yes, well, you should go get some rest. We have guest rooms here for very important visitors. Hanako has arranged for you to take one, and a servant will escort you.”

She stepped out of Hellman’s office and Oda was waiting, leaned against a pillar and looking like he was in a terrible mood.

“I’m to escort you to your room.” He explained.

“Oh? Didn’t take you for the guy who did the grunt work.”

“It is not ‘ _grunt work_ ’ if Hanako-sama demands it of me.” He uncrossed his arms, standing. “Follow.”

She followed behind him as he escorted her down the winding halls and into another elevator. She stepped in and he mashed the button. He looked over at her, watching her wobble on her feet and grip the railing on the side.

“You have not forgotten our rematch, then?” He sneered. “You look frail, sickly… weak.”

“I didn’t forget.” She hissed. “I could take you with both my legs broken.”

“Could you?” The corner of his mouth turned up. “We shall see.”

They exited the elevator and travelled down a much smaller hallway. At the end, he opened the door for her. The room Hanako had given her was ridiculously large. Everything was gold or brassy-toned. A huge window displayed the sunset over Night City, and various AVs zooming around the city both close and in the distance.

She heard the door click closed behind her and turned only for a moment before Oda grabbed her, slamming her against the wall. She grunted with the force, her hands coming up to his chest.

“A quick victory.” He leaned in, his hair tickling her face. She glared at him and he crushed his mouth against hers. He nipped roughly at her lips until she gasped, and he slid his tongue against hers.

His hands slid down, grasping her ass roughly and pulling her up against him. He ground their hips together, hissing into her mouth at the friction.

“No thieves’ tricks this time.” His fingers tore at the buttons of her pants. When he finally got them undone, he tugged her over to the bed by her arm, tossing her face down into it. The comforter was extremely soft and smelled lightly of some floral perfume. She dug her fingernails into it as he tore off her shoes and began tugging her pants down her legs.

“Jesus, what’s the rush?” She glanced back at him as he tugged her pant legs free of her ankles.

“Perhaps I simply do not like to waste time.”

She rolled over, sitting up and reaching out to him. She undid his belt and threw it to the side. He stepped back, pulling off each piece of his armor as he watched her with pale eyes.

“Perhaps I do not want to give you any time for plotting.”

She smirked. “I’m always plotting.” She sat at the edge of the bed, watching him. She spread her legs, dipping her fingers between them. “You like my plotting.”

His eyes locked to her fingers between her legs. “Not when it gives me a concussion.”

“But everything that came before seemed pretty good to you.” He paused for a moment when she pushed a finger inside of herself, then resumed undressing. He pulled his boots off, setting them aside.

“It could have been better.” He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing several underneath.

She paused her fingers, sputtering in shock. “Better? Excuse me?”

He quickly tugged his remaining shirts over his head, throwing them to the side. He stalked toward her, his fingers unclasping the fly of his pants. “This time, I am in charge.”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, we’ll see about tha-“

He knelt at the foot of the bed, shoving her hand out of the way and pressing his mouth to her slit. She gasped as his tongue ran around her clit and down to her opening. He dipped briefly inside before travelling back up to her clit, pushing his own finger inside of her.

She moaned loudly, bucking her hips toward him. Her hand travelled down to grab at his hair. He looked up at her smugly.

“It seems I am not the eager one this time.” His mouth returned to her, sucking roughly at her clit as she whined.

“Shut up…” She groaned as he added another finger, pumping them inside of her until her legs felt weak. He angled his fingers and flicked his tongue once before pulling back, grabbing her up by her shirt which he quickly tugged off.

He dropped her back on the bed, crawling over her to kiss and pinch at her breasts, before biting just hard enough to make her hiss. She gripped his hair, tugging him away from her.

“Are you desperate yet?” His hand went to her own hair, tugging just as hard. “I want to see you writhe. I want you to beg, and then maybe I’ll think about fucking you.”

“What is this, some kind of revenge?” He didn’t answer. She hissed as his mouth descended on her neck, sucking bruises into it. He yanked harder on her hair, and her head moved back as she gasped. His mouth moved up the line of her neck to her chin, and back to her lips where he devoured her.

His erection twitched against her belly and she reached down only to have her hand swatted away. “I am in control here.” He reminded her.

His hands gripped her thighs, pushing her legs up and apart as he slotted himself between them. He laid the hot line of his cock over her slit and thrust, the head of him rubbing against her clit with every upstroke.

She reached down again to grip him, and he captured her hands, clutching them hard and pushing them beside her head.

“Not until you beg.” He reminded her, rocking his hips forward for another teasing rub.

“Fuck!” She closed her eyes, legs trembling. “What do you want me to say?”

He paused, smirking. “Say ‘ _Please, Oda_.’”

“Please, Oda.” She repeated, rocking her hips up into him. He grunted, pushing back into her.

He squeezed her fingers again. “Tell me how much you need this.”

She panted. “I need this. I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me. _Please_ , Oda.”

Her head fell back, and he released her fingers. He reached down, pushing her legs further apart as he slammed into her. She cried out, her hands flying up to dig her fingernails into his shoulders.

His eyes were dazed and unfocused as he fucked her hard enough to slam the headboard against the wall. “You will not get the best of me again, do you understand?”

She could only answer in hoarse moans as he pounded into her, filling her to the brim with his cock until she felt like her head was swimming. He grabbed her legs, wrapping them around him as he ground their hips together. He grunted above her as she squeezed him, his hand returning to tug at her hair.

She trembled underneath him, unable to hold back anymore. Her orgasm rushed over her like a freight train. Her legs locked around him as she rocked back up into him, her fingernails digging hard into his shoulders. He swore, but brutally fucked her through it before he cried out, releasing inside of her.

She laid under him as they both caught their breath. His face rested between her breasts and she ran her hand up, gently scratching his scalp.

“That was… pretty good actually.” She sighed. “If I smoked, I’d be having a cigarette right now.”

“Disgusting habit.” He mumbled. “You are right not to do it.”

She raised an eyebrow. “That almost sounded like a compliment.”

“It’s hardly a compliment to point out that you have some semblance of common sense.” He rolled off her, and they laid side by side for a moment before he spoke again. “I have never been with a woman before you.”

She choked. “The fuck? That didn’t seem like something a virgin would do!”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not, if you recall our encounter during the parade.”

“Okay, and how does a guy with exactly one notch on his bedpost learn how to fuck like that?” She leaned on her hand, watching him.

“After I recovered from my injuries, I…” His mouth tightened. “I could not forget it. I obsessed over it. What could I have done differently, to win that encounter? More than that, I thought about the way… you felt.” He turned his head. “I sought out means to exorcise this from my system. Both physical means and technological.”

“Meanin’ joytoys and BDs?”

He nodded. “But at the end of it all, there was still you, and still my failure.”

“So what? You wanted to avenge your dignity and the best way to do that was to fuck me so hard I can barely walk?”

“That is only the first part.” His eyes turned to her. “When you recover, I will visit you again, and we will have a proper fight. No weapons, only our hands. I promise I will defeat you.”

“Not worried about my tricks?” She watched as he stood, returning to his pile of clothes to pull them back on piece by piece. “Not worried I’m going to do something sneaky?”

His pale eyes cut over to her as he pulled his trousers back on. “Once, there was a renowned rōnin named Miyamoto Musashi. Miyamoto considered a duel to have begun the moment a challenge was issued and accepted.”

V sighed, leaning back. “Well, now you sound like Goro.”

“Is it so bizarre, to be influenced by the man who raised me?” He eyed her. “Even so, you have yet to accept the challenge.”

“Oh, I accept.” She raised her fists, punching at the air. “I welcome the chance to kick your ass once I’m back at top form.”

She was surprised when he laughed. “Then it is done. Do not take too long to recover. We would not want your body to grow weak from so much rest.”

She grinned in return. “We’ll see, asshole.”


	3. And After

It had taken ages for V to get back to the state she’d been in before. In her original body, she’d endured tons of hardship and hard work. Her original body was lean, thin, and tough. She wasn’t muscled like a member of The Animals but she wasn’t a weakling either. But then when she was put in her new body, the cloned one, she saw a big difference.

The clone had never starved in the streets of Night City. The clone had never taken a knife to the gut by a pissed of Valentino and had to get her intestines stuffed back in by the nearest ripperdoc. No, the clone was a vegetable who had spent her entire life floating in some tube in an Arasaka lab. Her body was soft, basically no muscle definition, and a thin layer of fat.

It was attractive, V thought as she looked in the mirror first time. It was the kind of body that looked fucking great in a bikini or a skintight dress. Honestly, V wouldn’t have minded staying looking that way, but she needed her muscle tone back. She liked punching stuff too much.

Her first jog around the training grounds Goro pointed her to left her panting and exhausted. She couldn’t ever remember being so out of shape. It pissed her off when Goro passed her several times, until he finally sat on the sidelines and watched her struggle, an amused look on his face.

“I could help you train.” He offered, looking smug.

“Don’t need a personal trainer.” She panted, wiping at the sweat dripping from the tip of her nose. “I know how to train. It’s just this dumb as shit body isn’t connected to what I know in my brain.”

“Your only choice is to persist in your efforts.”

“You think I don’t fuckin’ know that?” She snapped, then sighed. “Sorry. I’m just… this isn’t easy. You try getting a new body that doesn’t know how to do any of the shit you already know how to do.”

“I cannot imagine the difficulty.” He offered a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I run each morning. You are welcome to run with me.”

So she did.

She ran each and every morning with Takemura until it was no longer difficult, until he no longer looked at her with pitying eyes while she struggled to catch her breath. She exercised in other ways too, countless ways. Doing crunches until her stomach burned and pull ups until her arms felt like noodles.

Oda contacted her after some time. Part of her was surprised he reached out, and another part was surprised it took him so long.

**Oda:**  
Are you strong yet? I do not wish to waste my time with an easy fight.

 **V:**  
Still dead set on fighting, huh?

 **Oda:**  
Of course. Takemura thinks you are at the same level you were before. I wish to see for myself.

 **V:**  
Name a time and a place, asshole.

 **Oda:**  
I will send you the coordinates. Meet me at the courtyard at sunset.

 **V:**  
Like a proper duel, then.

 **Oda:**  
Yes. Dress appropriately.

She dressed in a slouchy pair of windbreaker pants and a tank top, not particularly seeking to impress. Oda was already there when she arrived. He had abandoned his usual armor and she was surprised to see him in something more casual. A loose button-up that folded over and a pair of trousers in a style not dissimilar to her own.

He eyes her as she approached.

“It has been a long time.” He said as a form of greeting.

“Did you miss me?”

He ignored her teasing. “I would forgo pleasantries for now. I only wish to fulfill our promise to fight.” He removed his shoes and tossed them to the side. She did the same.

“Hand to hand combat only. No weapons.” He explained.

“That means no mantis blades.” She reminded him, and he scowled.

“I know.” He continued. “We will fight fairly. Which means you will not kick me between my legs.”

She smirked and nodded. “So, when do we do this?”

“Now.”

He lunged toward her, striking out with an open palm. She ducked out of the way easily, grabbing his arm and twisting it. He moved with the motion, pulling his arm free and swinging his elbow out, and she caught it with her hand.

She aimed a blow toward his stomach, and he stepped away, his hand catching her shoulder with a _thud_. She grabbed his arm as it retreated, aiming for a blow with her opposite one.

He grabbed her hand, stopping the attack, and they grappled for a moment. She kicked at his thighs, but he did not budge. She resisted the urge to knee him in the balls and swung herself down, slipping between his legs. He did not release her arm, and she pulled hard, causing him to lose his balance and fall.

She aimed a kick at his side, and he grabbed her leg, pushing up causing her to fall on her back. He quickly crawled over her, pinning her in place.

“I think I win.” He grinned, his hair swinging down into her face. “Hard for you without your weapons, is it? Or perhaps you’re still too weak? You should train more, and we will do this again.”

She flipped the two of them over, straddling his waist.

“Well now, this looks familiar.” She smirked, her thighs still gripping him hard.

He tried to turn them back over, but she kept him down, and he grunted with the effort. After a moment, he reached up and grabbed her hair, bringing her face down to his for a hard kiss. She moaned into his mouth before nipping at his lips and rolling her tongue against his own. His hands descended down her back, gripping her ass before running down her thighs.

She broke the kiss, leaning back to catch her breath.

He looked up at her, a silver eyebrow raised. “No mask this time.”

“You’re always wearing a mask, Oda.”

His face twisted. “Rather familiar of you.”

“I’d say we’re fairly familiar at this point.” Her hands ran down, brushing over the crotch of his pants. “Not terribly hard this time. Finally got your urges under control?”

“Perhaps.” His hands ran up her legs. “It seems you have not.”

She squeezed his waist with her thighs. “I’m perfectly in control, thank you.”

She toyed with him through the fabric of his pants, hardening him within moments. He watched her, heavy lidded eyes peering through his messy hair. She grinned down at him, fingers trailing teasingly along his length and then running up his chest to the buttons of his shirt.

Her fingers were deft with the buttons, undoing them quickly and ghosting over his nipples. He bit his lip, shaking a bit under her touch. She watched his reactions as she pinched at one, rolling it between her fingers. A blush sat high on his cheeks as he struggled to hold back his responses.

She leaned forward, darting her tongue out over his chest and rolling it over the hardened bud. Her other hand went out, finding the opposite nipple and pinching hard. He arched up into her with a loud hiss. She could feel the hard line of him throbbing against her abdomen.

She leaned back, hands bracing herself against his chest, staring down at him. His face was red, his pupils blown, lips swollen and pink from kisses and his own biting. She reached down to run her fingers across his jaw.

“You should see yourself, Oda.” She whispered. “You look positively undone.”

“Why say such things?” He hissed, fingers digging hard into her legs. “Do you seek to humiliate me?”

“Only a little.” She leaned down, nipping at his jaw while her hand ducked under the waistband of his pants. “You can handle it.”

Her fingers brushed the head of his cock and he bucked up into her touch. She grasped him gently, swirling her thumb over the head only a few times before withdrawing her hand entirely. She pulled at his waistband until his cock was freed.

She stumbled to the side, awkwardly tugging her shirt over her head and pulling off her trousers as he watched. Once she freed her ankles, she leaned over him and took the head of him in her mouth, sucking hard. He cried out, his hands gripping her hair.

She watched him as her tongue danced around the end of his cock, tracing each feature and making him squirm. She pulled back, laying a sweet kiss to the underside before dragging her wet tongue slowly up the entire length of him. His pale eyes watched every movement.

She took the head of him in her mouth again, sucking gently, teasingly for a few moments before she suddenly swallowed him to the root. His legs jerked under her hands and his head fell back with a loud moan.

She was surprised by his consideration at that point. Other men she had been with had been yanking her hair and practically fucking her face by now, but Oda simply gripped her hair and let her do what she will. She liked that.

His cock popped from her mouth and she sighed, swiping the spit from her lips. She climbed up on his hips and directed him towards her dripping slit before sitting on him fully.

She hissed, the stretch burning more than she anticipated, but she could handle it. Her new body hadn’t exactly been fucked before, so that was something she would have to get used to again.

His hands gripped her ass, dragging her forward and she rocked on top of him, following his rhythm. His mouth was open, breaths coming out in short pants. She ground down against him hard and he whimpered, eyebrows drawing together and eyes closing. Having him under her like this was a thrill.

She grabbed his hands, directing them up to her breasts. He was just as rough as she had been on him before, but she didn’t mind. His hips rolled up into hers, the slick sound of their coupling filling the courtyard.

His hands ran down to her hips, fingers digging in hard as he desperately bucked against her. The end of his cock rammed something in her that had her seeing stars. He twitched inside of her, releasing with a long moan while she kept bearing down, chasing that sensation.

She slammed her pelvis down against his, frantic, and he hissed. He was hypersensitive but continued to grip her hips and let her use him.

After a moment she finally came, falling on to his chest with a whimper.

His hands ran gently up her back, brushing her hair to the side. The breathed together for a moment in the silence.

“I do not wish to stop fighting you.” He admitted after a moment. “I have not faced skills or techniques like yours before. You are a challenge that I relish facing.”

She hummed thoughtfully. “That’s almost sweet. It’s like, there’s a touch of feelings there. Y’know, emotions.”

He rolled his eyes but said nothing.

She looked up at him and brushed her hand through his hair. “I’ll agree to keep fighting, if we don’t stop fucking either.”

“I think I have demonstrated my inability to resist you.”

She grinned. “Finally, you admit it.”

“I admit nothing. Only that you are both skilled on the battlefield and… off of it.”

“You just want me to blow you again.” She laid her head back down against his chest.

“I wouldn’t object to it.”

She chuckled lightly. “You say that as if you laid back stoically, thinking and feeling nothing while you fucked my mouth.”

He grimaced in embarrassment, turning his head. “Your words are disgusting.”

“But you liked it. Admit it.”

A beat followed. “I did.”

“We’ll fight more later.” She sat up, collecting her clothing. “You’ve got me all sore now. Not that I mind.”

He buttoned his shirt back up. “Tomorrow morning, then.”

“Tomorrow? God, I wanna sleep in. How about-“

“No.” He stood, voice firm. “Tomorrow morning. I will be here. If you are not, I will drag you out of bed.”

She groaned, running her hand over her forehead. “Fuck. I didn’t realize what I was agreeing to, but I guess I’m stuck now.” She shrugged. “Tomorrow morning then. But you’re taking me out for breakfast after.”

He crossed his arms. “Fine.”

“And I pick the place!” She insisted.

“Fine.” He agreed again, cracking a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
